mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghianas Regerias
Dossier Ghianas is a tough and uncompromising veteran, and expects at least some form of respect from those under her. She rarely outwardly expresses any sort of emotion, remaining stoic in even the most stressful of situations, and is highly regarded by her superiors for this trait. Ghianas is methodical in her tactical approach, and due to her extensive experience in the turian military, she was chosen by General Caltaneus to be his Executive Officer and second in command aboard the CSV Caesetia. Ghianas runs the Abrudas wing. She is considered "large" for her species, usually towering over others at a grand size of 7'8" and weighing in with 455lbs of muscle.Her mutation is caused by a form of gigantism she developed early on in her youth; caused by a benign tumor that grew on her pituitary gland; creating far more growth hormone than she needed while in her growing years. Though sometimes a hindrance, her stature has given her an edge in her long military career, with her ability to use her physical strength and size if ever caught in close quarters. While she is incredibly strong, she is also a very good strategist. History Early life, 2130-2147: Born in Cipritine in 2130, Ghianas was raised like every normal turian; into the life of the military. She was the middle child of three, having an older brother by five years, and a younger brother by two years . Her family was not the most supportive, always pushing her to be better and better, causing her to become something of a perfectionist later on in life. She learned early on that the only one she could truly rely on was herself. When Ghianas was 8 years old, she was already a foot taller any other child in her area. She felt a bit like an outcast, but with her fathers direction, anybody who tried to single her out for this was taught an invaluable lesson at the end of her fist. She enrolled in boot-camp when she was fifteen, and quickly bonded with the others there much more than she ever did with her own family. Initially, she was to be trained to be a fleet coordinator, but they learned early on that ground work was more suited to her talents than strategy was. She graduated from the Academy in 2146, and went straight into the field where she served her mandatory year as a Private on a patrol ship monitoring the security of Menae. It was the first time she had actually been into outer space, and she was mesmerized by it. From that day on, she only wanted to see more and more of the Galaxy, not wanting to ever stop and look back. She was 17, and on shore-leave back in Cipritine when she realized something wasn’t quite right health-wise. Apart from chronic headaches among other things, the incident that made her worry the most was when she was walking alone one night from a late training course and was nearly robbed. Refusing to give up any credits to the red-sand addicted man, she took a knife to the chest. Normally, turian plates wouldn’t be able to stop a blade, but when the knife got stuck halfway through to her vital organs, both Ghianas and the would-be assailant were surprised. Dealing with her assailant in the usual manner, Ghianas didn’t think much of it until she took herself to the hospital to get the knife removed, as she didn’t feel as if it would be the smartest decision to remove it herself. The doctors there were surprised at the lack of damage done, and tested the density of her plates and carapace. Her plate density was over twice the regular amount, and after a blood test, they found her growth hormones to be highly elevated as well. The doctors decided it would be best to perform a brain scan, and it was found that Ghianas possessed a benign brain tumor growing on her pituitary gland. She opted to have it removed, and they performed a non-invasive surgery on her, effectively destroying the tumor. Though they caught the tumor early, the way Ghianas's body grew with the excess levels of growth hormone were permanent. Though she and her family were still in contact, as time passed, they grew more and more distant. Her oldest brother went on to become part of C-Sec, while her younger brother stayed in Cipritine with their parents. Though she was never close at all with her older brother, she and her younger brother still occasionally send messages back and forth. Menae, Aela, 2147-2155 After Menae, she served her next 10 years as a soldier with the turian 43rd Marine Division, where she was eventually promoted to Sergeant. They patrolled around the edges of turian space, though her missions mostly consisted of patrols and peacekeeping. In 2155, Ghianas took her shore leave to the Citadel for the first time. It was during that time, she met Aela T'Goni, a tough-as-nails asari commando. She was a vulgar and sarcastic woman who refused to play by the rules. Ghianas, of course, was smitten. They met up frequently on their days off for several years before they both realized that the feeling was mutual, though both of them were too stubborn to admit it. Eventually, after more than enough rounds of alcohol, feelings were confessed, and Ghianas entered a romantic relationship with Aela. For both of them, their military duties were more important, and they frequently spent time apart. However, they always knew they had one another to come home to. Relay 314 incident, 2157: In 2157, the first real taste of action for Ghianas came during the Relay 314 incident, also known as the First Contact War. She was 27 at the time, still a fairly young soldier. The 43rd marine division was deployed near Shanxi to prevent a new alien race, the humans, from reactivating an inactive mass relay. Her fleet opened fire and destroyed all but one of the alien ships, who then brought back reinforcements and destroyed several turian vessels. The situation then escalated from there, and after taking damage, Ghianas's ship retreated to make repairs. They returned at a later date when the turian forces had broken through the human defenses at Shanxi, and Ghianas was part of the ground forces that forced the Shanxi garrison to surrender. They thought they had everything under control, but made the mistake of underestimating the humans military potential, and were caught off-guard when the human Second fleet took back the planet. Ghianas and several others were forced to flee on foot when their only way off the planet was shot down. Outnumbered, outgunned, and injured, they hid away from the human base camp for a week, plotting a counterattack and gathering bits of ammunition and weaponry they would need. Cut off from any outside communication, and slowly running out of food rations, it was looking grim. A day before they planned the ambush, Ghianas and her team spotted a turian patrol ship and fired off a flare, alerting it to their position. They were subsequently rescued, and informed of the Councils involvement. The war was over, and Ghianas and her team recovered from their injuries as they watched the vids of the humans being welcomed into the Galaxy. Ghianas was just one of many turians who felt that this was at least slightly unfair to them, as they had lost many of their own. She still holds something of a grudge towards humans, even decades later. Hastatim, 2158-1260 After the Relay 314 incident, Ghianas took some time off along with Aela for a vacation on the Citadel. They spent several months there and celebrated their three year anniversary at the Armax arena. Afterwards, they celebrated and went back to their hotel, where they discussed in depth about a child. Though Aela wished to settle down, since she was already in her matron stage and had no child of her own yet, she agreed to wait upon Ghianas's insistence. Soon after, Ghianas was called back to the military and her unit was sent out as a hastatim on Aephus during a civil uprising caused by a political disturbance in the capital city. Their purpose was to transport people to safe camps set up in sectors, but more often than not, their presence led to violence. Her hastatim was often compared to a death squad, and they were often met with civilian resistance. In 2160, after the civil uprising had come to a close, Ghianas rejoined the rest of the 43rd marine division on the main flotilla and began her 10 year tour of the Attican Traverse. Amputation of arm, and Eneria, 2162-2163: She lost her left arm during this time in 2162, when she made the tactical choice to shoot an explosive container nearby effectively taking out a flagship belonging to the Leader of a Batarian slaver ring, at the cost of her and her teammates own safety. Turian colonies in the Attican Traverse were being terrorized by a group of Batarian slavers when the Hierarchy officially sent out the 43rd marine division to deal with them. Though the turians decimated most of the batarian fleet, they couldn’t manage to make the final push to take out the flagship where the leader was holed up. Ghianas and several others volunteered to fly in on a cloaked shuttle and infiltrate the ship, permanently disabling the shields so the ship could be destroyed easily. The plan was to get in and out undetected before the batarians ever discovered a thing, but they were located in the drive core by several batarian soldiers. Being outnumbered, Ghianas made the decision to fire upon an exposed fuel cell, causing an explosion that destroyed the shield generator and the drive core. One of her squadmates was killed by the explosion, with Ghianas and the other only surviving because of their positioning, toughness, and a little luck. Though badly injured, and with her left arm only handing on by a strand of muscle, Ghianas managed to make her way back to the ship she arrived on, along with her remaining squadmate. Without its barriers, or functioning drive core, the batarian flagship was then easily destroyed. Though one of her own was killed as a direct result of her actions, her superiors commended her for this action, saying she made the right choice. Ghian was promoted to Lieutenant for her actions. She tells herself each day that the cost was worth it, and that she was saving many more lives than if she let the ship go, but some days are harder than others to convince herself. After that, Ghianas took time off of her work for rehabilitation therapy to get used to her newly replaced arm. It was difficult to get used to at first. The prosthetic seemed clumsy and awkward. She would have phantom pains plague her at night, and sleep was elusive. Ghianas's bondmate, Aela took time off work to be together with her, and was a vital part of her recovery. During these few months, the prospect of having a child was brought up again, this time by Ghianas. After nearly dying, she realized that she would have left no mark on the world. Aela was ecstatic about the idea, and they partook in the asari reproductive meld. Their child, Eneria, was born several months later. In 2163, only a year after the Attican Traverse incident, Ghianas was back on the front lines. Before she left, she bought an apartment on the Citadel, ensuring that Eneria would have the nicest place to grow up. While back on duty, she would try to visit them every few months, but she felt inadequate, like an absent father. Ghianas was moved to the turian 9th fleet, and acted as second in command to an old and grizzled turian captain. Her years as lieutenant commander involved patrolling the edge of Citadel space and taking down Pirates and slavers. She was praised for keeping a cool head, even in the worst situations. Ghianas still harbored regrets for causing the death of her squadmate, whom she was fairly close with, but she found that a bottle of alcohol was usually enough to drown the thoughts for the time being. Eneria's childhood, 2163-2180: When Eneria turns 5 in 2168, they notice that out of all things, she very much enjoys creativity such as reading and writing. Both Aela and Ghianas agreed that they did not want her in the military, as they both knew the horrors that could occur there, and didn’t want their daughter exposed to that. Aela suggested that they send her to a highly esteemed boarding school on Thessia for the creative arts for children, as Aela herself needed to get back to work as well. Though Eneria despised the idea at first, when Ghianas visited her after she was only there for a month, Eneria absolutely loved it there. Eneria was very outgoing, and a natural leader like her mother, but had the discipline and renegade streak of her father. Ghianas always said that even though she was asari, Eneria still had a lot of turian in her. All in all, she was very good at what she did, always getting marks in her writing courses above 95%. When she turned 17 in 2180, she went into studying journalism. Aela's death, 2183-2185: 2183 was a bad year. Aela left for what was supposed to be a routine mission when her entire commando unit went dark on the Asari colony world, Lesuss. Ghianas was never given any details, as they were classified to her, but Aelwyn was confirmed dead by the asari republic, and a funeral was held a week later. Eneria was 20 when Aela died. She spiraled out of control, angry mostly at the asari for being so secretive of the death of Aelas squad. She was also angry at Ghianas for not doing more to investigate. It didn’t help when Ghianas was a no-show to the funeral, instead stowing away in her apartment on the citadel, drinking herself unconscious. It was selfish, especially since her daughter had to take over the funeral plans. It eventually led to a heated argument over a call and ended with Eneria refusing to speak to Ghianas anymore. Ghianas was given some time off to mourn and recover, but returned to active duty a week later. Though she tried desperately not to let it show, she was deeply affected by the loss of Aela, and the mystery surrounding her death ate away at her mind like a plague. She turned to alcohol again, and it became much more than just a habit. Occasionally, she would drink on the job. Some of the soldiers under her suspected her of this, but nobody came forward about it. Dishonorable discharge and retirement, 2185: In 2185, Ghianas's unit was summoned to Taetrus after the horrific separatist attack that bombed the capital city of Vallum. She aided with rescue efforts there, though the damage done to the city and its inhabitants was immense. After weeks of uncovering bodies and assisting with rescue efforts, Ghianas's unit was then sent to assault and eliminate a separatist stronghold. She led the strike team that assaulted the separatist base on Madra, and the mission was successful with minimal losses to her unit. Thinking they had a break in-between missions, Ghianas carried out her usual weekend plans, which involved getting blackout drunk alone in her private quarters. Things changed however, when the hierarchy moved her schedule ahead, and her unit was set to attack the main stronghold of Spaedar the next day. Though not anywhere close to being recovered, Ghianas set out with her unit anyway, and proceeded to assault the base. During the attack, one of Ghianas's bullets went wide due to her double vision, and struck her own shield pylon, causing it to malfunction. The enemy separatists saw their chance, and fired a rocket into the middle of her unit before they could get the pylon up and running again. The blast resulted in the death of one of Ghianas's servicemen, and nearly Ghianas herself. Both turians were evacuated back to the main ship, where Ghianas was treated for her injuries, and the other man was pronounced dead. During her hospital stay, Ghianas's blood tests showed an elevated blood-alcohol level, and upon further investigation, this was determined to be the cause of the incident. Ghianas was then condemned, court-martialed, and given an dishonorable discharge after it was revealed to the court that she had been intoxicated on the job. Along with her job, the injuries due to the rocket blast also resulted in the loss of Ghianas's right eye. Though it was still in tact when she first arrived to the hospital, it was so badly damaged that it had to be removed. Luckily for her, they were able to transplant a cybernetic eye in place of her original one. It was something she had to get used to at first, as it constantly felt as though there was a foreign object stuck in her eye socket. Still, just like her arm, she got used to it over time. Soon after her retirement, the reality of what happened sunk in, and Ghianas attempted to take her own life. The plan was to get as drunk as possible, and then shoot herself in the brain. Ultimately this failed when she got too drunk to operate the weapon and then quickly passed out on the floor. The day after, Ghianas realized that this was not the path to take, and she could do much more to redeem herself by staying alive. She also hoped that sometime in the future, her daughter would be willing to forgive her. Reconnection with Eneria, 2186: Ghianas moved into an apartment on the Citadel station, though her days were mostly boring as she soon found that without the military in her life, she really had no idea what to do with herself. She realized that she wasn’t made for sitting around, and after going to a bar with the sole intention of picking a fight with the biggest guy there, and thoroughly enjoying getting a beat down by a young krogan, she realized that she needed to get back into the field. She longed for action, and even though she could no longer be at the front lines of the Turian military, she still wanted to be a part of something. It was at that time, she was contacted by Eneria. After hearing of her fathers discharge on the news, Eneria decided to contact her again. They spoke for hours, forgiving and apologizing to each other. They were both desperate to see each other once again, and Ghianas wanted to know what her daughter had been up to the past years. They met at a restaurant on the citadel, and Eneria brought her family. A krogan she had met at a therapy group, whom she was now bonded with, and their adopted krogan son, Joran, who had been born 4 years prior and was abandoned on Tuchanka after he was discovered to have a heart condition. The Reaper War, 2186. After the reapers passed through batarian space and proceeded with their plan to end all organic life in the galaxy, the turian hierarchy realized they needed all the help they could get. Ghianas was reinstated back into the turian military by a turian general of the name Caltaneus, albeit her rank demoted to Staff Sergeant. She was part of a unit that was sent to earth to help fend off the reaper attacks, and was there when the final battle against the reaper, Harbinger, took place. When the crucible failed, and the fleets over earth were decimated, Ghianas was lucky enough to escape off-world in a human shuttle. Aftermath, 2186 - present day With the crucible now out of the picture, and hope seemingly lost, Ghianas decided to contact her daughter, Eneria, once again before the world ended. When she found Eneria’s contact information, she received no answer from the other end, and after much digging, she came to find that Eneria and her krogan husband were on Thessia at the time of the reaper attack. They had both been killed, leaving their adopted krogan son, Joran, alone once again. Though once again plagued by regret and the suicidal thoughts that accompanied it, Ghianas reached out to the embassy that held the young krogan and arranged Joran to be delivered to her. As she awaited his arrival, she was contacted by the same turian General that had reinstated her previously, and was offered a position in the Councils last ditch effort to save the universe. Caltaneus was impressed with her ability to lead a team into battle (when sober of course). Ghianas was offered the position of First Inquisitor and Executive Officer of the CSV Caesetia, as well as a rank promotion to Commander. Seeing no other options available, Ghianas gladly took the job under the conditions that her grandson Joran could accompany her when he arrived. Caltaneus accepted her conditions, and as soon as Joran arrived, they departed on a shuttle that took them to the secretive location of the CSV Caesetia. Category:Characters Category:Turian Category:Player Character